spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Profil użytkownika
Mamy w PrePedii pewien problem z generowaną automatycznie treścią profilów użytkowników przy skórce Oasis, przy Monobook problem ten natomiast nie występuje. Otóż zdecydowana większość stron w ww. projekcie importowana jest z Wikipedii wraz z historią edycji i nazwami użytkowników. Nazwy tychże użytkowników mogą być czasami zbieżne z już istniejącymi w jednym z licznych projektów Wikii kontami, lecz nie są to w praktyce te same osoby. Problem staje się szczególnie uciążliwy w przypadku, gdy dotychczasowy użytkownik konta w jednym z egzotycznych projektów Wikii podał np. swoje dane osobowe (= imię i nazwisko), ale też wszelkiego rodzaju mniej lub bardziej wyszukane ksywy, przydomki itp., która to informacja z innych projektów wyświetlana jest automatycznie jako "alias" użytkownika przy podglądzie wkładu użytkownika o tej samej ale zaimportowanej nazwie (czyli będącej zupełnie inną osobą) w PrePedii, jak np. w przypadku -> http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Jackal, czy też http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Loveless przy skórce Oasis. Otrzymujemy z tego powodu skargi od pierwotnych użytkowników z Wikipedii, że przypisywane im są w PrePedii poprzez tego typu "aliasy" zupełnie niezgodne z rzeczywistością dane osobowe, czy też wszelakie inne "przydomki". Drugi problem, to oprócz ww. aliasa generowana jest również automatycznie na podstawie ""zaimportowanego"" wkładu informacja w formie "Edycje od czasu dołączenia do tej wiki + data". Ze względu na to, że edycje te zostały jedynie zaimportowane, o czym ich pierwotny autor z jednej strony nie musi nawet wiedzieć, a z drugiej nigdy w projektach Wikii nie był aktywny, obecne sformułowanie dotyczące "dołączenia" do wiki i z datą jest w tej formie niewłaściwe, bo w 100% nie ma w praktyce żadnego odzwierciedlenia w edycyjnej rzeczywistości. Z tego to powodu otrzymujemy również skargi na błędne informacje w profilach od pierwotnych autorów danych edycji dokonanych jeszcze w ramach Wikipedii, na co obecnie edycyjnie nie mamy żadnego wpływu, a conajmniej nie znamy takiej możliwości. Zaznaczam, że problem występuje tu jedynie przy (domyślnej dla niezarejestrowanych użytkowników) skórce Oasis (i to przy wyrywkowej próbie dla kilku nazw użytkowników tylko w niektórych projektach, przy przejściu na konto o tej samej nazwie w innym projekcie wiki, conajmniej ww. krytyczne nazwy aliasowe nie zawsze są już wyświetlane, np. -> http://de.software.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Loveless. W Monobooku ww. problemów natomiast już nie ma, przy braku profilu w PrePedii nie są również wyświetlane żadne informacje o profilu pobierane z innych projektów Wikii. Czy istnieje możliwość deaktywacji ww. funkcji w lub też inna techniczna możliwość rozwiązania ww. problemów powodujących wyświetlanie ww. niezgodnych z rzeczywistością i przez to niepożądanych informacji? -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 17:42, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) :Twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Zapytam wyżej czy są jakieś proste i zgodne z zasadami metody rozwiązania tego problemu. Jednak samej pierwotnej przyczyny, czyli faktu, że Użytkownik:XXX na Wikipedii to nie Użytkownik:XXX na Wikii nie da się rozwiązać w prosty sposób lub bez ingerencji w importowane pliki .xml. :Być może powinniście także rozważyć importowanie z Wikipedii tylko najnowszej wersji artykułu, skoro i tak na każdej stronie cytujecie źródło bezpośrednio? W ten sposób przeglądając historię zaimportowanych artykułów, użytkownicy nie będą wprowadzeni w błąd jeśli zobaczą tam nazwę użytkownika kogoś, kto wcale nie edytował oryginalnego artykułu. — Sovq 14:27, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) :: To że nazwy importowanych użytkowników mogą się czasami pokrywać z już istniejącymi jest w praktyce statystycznie nieuniknione i raczej nie liczę na proste systemowe rozwiązanie tego problemu (np. w formie kont "lokalych" projektowo). Ale dużym sukcesem byłoby tu już, by tak jak ma to obecnie miejsce w ww. przykładach, informacje do profili w dyskutowanym tu projekcie nie były pobierane automatycznie z innych pozaprojektowych źrodeł. Bo obecnie tego typu "pozaprojektowe" informacje profilowe są użytkownikom ww. projektu przypisywane automatycznie i nikt w ramach samego projektu nie ma (a conajmniej nie zna) technicznej możliwości zmiany tego stanu rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc (ze względu na to że używam innej skórki) nie wiem dokładnie, czy ten ww. niepożądany efekt istniał już od dawna, czy też pojawił się może dopiero przy okazji ostaniej aktualizacji oprogramowania. :: A co do wewnątrzprojektowego obchodzenia się z tego typu przypadkami kolidujących nazw użytkowników, to możemy już we własnym zakresie wypracowań zasady obchodzenia się z tego typu przypadkami. Nasuwa mi się tu np. potencjalna możliwość blokowania tego typu kont w ramach ww. projektu, przy stwierdzeniu, że dla zaimportowanej nazwy użytkownika istnieje już konto o tej samej nazwie w jednym z innych projektów Wikii, by uniknąć ryzyka, że jednocześnie i pierwotny właściciel konta o tej samej nazwie w Wikii rozpocznie ewentualnie równolegle aktywność edycją w ww. projekcie. Ale trzebaby to sprawdzić w praktyce, czy nie pojawiłyby się tu jakieś niepożądane skutki uboczne. :: Co do propozycji kopiowania tylko ostatniej wersji i bezpośredniego cytowania źródła, owszem cytujemy już i teraz, ale hak w tym, że importujemy prawie wyłącznie artykuły z różnych powodów usuwane z Wikipedii, także zamierzone odsyłanie czytelników w poszukiwaniu listy autorów do Wikipedii w puste miejsce po usuniętym już tam artykule byłoby IMO jedynie "ściemą", a nie spełnieniem wymogu podania autorów:) -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 15:16, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Niestety nie mam dobrych wieści. Nie znalazłem możliwości aby rozwiązać ten problem. Oryginalni autorzy importowanych artykułów będą musieli pogodzić się z faktem, że historia importowanych artykułów linkuje niekoniecznie do ich kont na Wikii, a co za tym idzie, także do kont zawierających niekoniecznie ich dane. :::Problem w dużej mierze polega na tym, że Wikia to w wielu aspektach jeden projekt. Użytkownik:XXX w Centrum Społeczności to jednocześnie Użytkownik:XXX na Prepedii i dowolnej innej wiki na Wikii. Konsekwencją tego było wprowadzenie przez Wikię globalnych profilów użytkownika, które prezentowały te same informacje na każdej wiki dla danego użytkownika. Przytoczony wyżej przykład z kontem Loveless, które na niektórych wiki ma wprowadzone dane a na innych nie, to zapewne bug, a nie intencjonalne zachowanie profilów użytkownika. :::Jeśli taka odpowiedź Cię nie zadowala, możesz napisać na bezpośrednio do Wikii i zapytać o możliwość rozwiązanie tego problemu. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 20:30, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Co do funkcjonalności globalnych profilów użytkownika w ogólnym zarysie jest mi to znane, ale w zakresie samej prezentacji poszczególnych informacji w profilu zauważam tu jednak raczej jakąś nie do końca mi zrozumiałą konfiguracyjną systematykę w zależności od wiki. :::: Problem mamy w praktyce przede wszystkim z ewentualnymi automatycznie "przypisywanymi" profilowi danymi osobowymi podawanymi jako "alias" i tylko w domyślnej (bo widocznej dla skarżących się użytkowników IP) skórce Oasis. Z jednej strony, jak widzę, już przy skórce Monobook w ww. projekcie nie podawane są żadne informacje w profilu, a więc przy tej skórce nie ma już żadnych tego typu problemów z profilami. :::: Ale ograniczając się tylko do domyślnej skórki Oasis, w przypadku profili z podanymi w ww. projekcie jako alias danymi osobowymi, jak widzę w przypadku dokładnie tych samych profili w innych polskojęzycznych projektach Wikii ta "aliasowa" informacja w profilu w niektórych projektach jest prezentowana, a w innych już nie. Ze względu na to, że są to dane osobowe nie chce tu w publicznie wymieniać konkretnych tego typu przykładów profili, mogę ewentualnie przesłach je e-mailem. Także nawet w przypadku dokładnie tego samego profilu i tej samej skórki Oasis, w zależności od (polskojęzycznego) projektu, czasami te aliasowe informacje są prezentowane, ale częściej już nie. Także z jednej strony nie jest tak, że na każdej wiki dla danego profilu użytkownika prezentowane są te same informacje, ale mam wrażenie, że nie jest to raczej odosobniony bug, a IMO jest w tym jakaś konfiguracyjna systematyka i zależy to od konfiguracji dla poszczególnych projektów wiki. Przy czym niewykluczone, że nie jest to do końca zamierzone, a następuje w mniej lub bardziej przypadkowy sposób. Z tym że dotychczas nie udało mi się tu ustalić dokładnej systematyki tych zależności przy prezentacji informacji w tych samych profilach w różnych projektach wiki. -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 23:14, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, czy jest tu możliwość czynienia wyjątków dla w sumie na razie niewielkiej wikii, jaką jest PrePedia. Oczywiście pośrednio zawsze jest możliwość rozróżnienia autora z Wikipedii i autora z Wikii (o tych samych nickach) poprzez to, że w chwili importu jest dodawany wpis o tym fakcie. Więc autorstwo tego co było zaimportowane do tego wpisu jest dorozumiane jako autorstwo wikipedystów (jeśli art był importowany z wikipedii) a autorstwo zmian dokonanych po tym czasie jako autorstwo użytkowników Wikii. Jest to więc raczej łatwe do rozróżnienia. Choć oczywiście w pierwszej chwili może wywoływać konfuzję. Jeśli dany użytkownik Wikii nigdy nie edytował PrePedii to wszystkie wpisy jemu przypisane pochodzą więc od wikipedystów (z importu). Oczywiście te nadmiarowe dane profilu użytkownika w Oasis najlepiej by było wyłączyć (ostatecznie może nawet przy pomocy css-ów (jeśli by się tak dało, bo na razie tego nie sprawdzałem) - ale na to musielibyśmy mieć oficjalną zgodę od władz Wikii). Druga opcja (dość uciążliwa) to edycja plików importu xml, poprzez zamianę wszystkich wpisów typu Taw na np. Wikipedysta:Taw. Możliwe do półautomatycznego wykonania przy pomocy jakiegoś edytora tekstu i funkcji typu znajdź ' i zamień na Wikipedysta: ale jak już mówiłem dość niewdzięczna w obyciu, chyba, że jakaś życzliwa dusza popełniła by jakiś ogólnodostępny programik do masowej zamiany - ja osobiście jestem w tych sprawach jednak za cienki... [[User:Electron PL| Electron PL'' '''ツ]][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 14:46, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Sprawdzałem, że te wpisy w Profilu da się wyrzucić za pomocą edycji Wikia.css-a, można też wyrzucić awatara. Ale musiało by to być robione centralnie, dla wszystkich userów PrePedii. No i kwestia przyzwolenia od władz wikii, bo to jednak ingerencja w skórkę i interfejs. Chociaż (moim zdaniem) z punktu widzenia reklamowego, nie mająca większego znaczenia. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 15:04, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Tutaj zrobiłem test dla zamiany Nicku na Wikipedysta:JegoNick -> http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Prawdziwo%C5%9B%C4%87_dla_gry?action=history - użyłem zwykłego Notatnika WinXP. Ale dalej w skórce Oasis wyświetlane jest profil w rodzaju "Wikipedysta:Jerzy68 alias Użytkownik Wikii" -> http://prepedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=U%C5%BCytkownik:Wikipedysta:Jerzy68&useskin=wikia, http://prepedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Wikipedysta:Jerzy68&useskin=wikia, chociaż już bez innych "cennych" informacji. Nie wiem też, czy jakby ktoś się uparł to mógłby się zarejestrować pod tą nazwą... (ale takiego sztucznego użytkownika da się zablokować przed utworzeniem konta - oczywiście jakby rzeczywisty wikipedysta chciał je utworzyć to można je by było na jego życzenie odblokować). Nie zamieniałem IP-ków bo IP (czy tu, czy tam) zawsze ma tą samą nazwę. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:37, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) :Problem dotyczący pojawiania się 'dodatkowych' informacji w profilu jednego użytkownika na wiki X, a na wiki Y nie, to raczej niepożądane zachowanie tego rozszerzenia. Zamierzam zgłosić to jako błąd aby dowiedzieć się jaka jest przyczyna. :Teoretycznie można by schować niepożądane informacje, czy to na profilach wszystkich użytkowników, czy tylko na wybranych, przy użyciu odpowiedniej kombinacji selektorów CSS, ale tego typu ingerencje w profile nie są oficjalnie dopuszczalne. W tym wypadku przyczyna wydaje mi się uzasadniona, jednak decyzja nie zależy ode mnie. Nie zaszkodzi jednak wysłać odpowiednie zapytanie na Specjalna:Kontakt podając uzasadnienie. — Sovq 17:17, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Reasumując, ponad 90% nazw użytkowników jest do PrePedii w praktyce "pasywnie" wraz z historią artykułów importowanych z Wikipedii, 90% aktywnych w tej wiki użytkowników przychodzi w praktyce również z Wikipedii podążając za przenoszonymi artykułami, a jedynie bardzo nieliczni z innych projektów Wikii. Także w tej konstelacji prezentowanie w profilach użytkowników informacji pobieranych z innych projektów wiki i przyporządkowywanych często zupełnie błędnie do zaimportowanych z zewnątrz nazw użytkowników o tej samej nazwie jest IMO w tym przypadku w efekcie końcowym kontraproduktywne i przynosi więcej nieporozumień i wiążacych się z tym zbędnych dyskusji, niż pożytku. :: Tego typu uzasadnienie wyślę też jako zgłoszenie (o ile ktoś już tego nie zrobił) poprzez ww. formularz kontaktowy. -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 21:59, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: OK. Może się zgodzą. To by znacząco poprawiało sprawę. Btw. Dodałem taką uwagę w MediaWiki:Histlegend, która ukazuje się w historii edycji każdego artu -> http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Galeria_Attyka?action=history . Teraz trudno by było twierdzić, że nie można w łatwy sposób odróżnić autorów np. Wikipedii i PrePedii... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎''']] 11:18, sie 2, 2012 (UTC)